


The Meet Curse

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Magic AU, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: It's a much requested bedtime story. The story of how their fathers finally got married. The story of the curse. And the story of how they defeated the court wizard. This, was their meet cute.





	The Meet Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mely (Celyan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/gifts), [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> For two people. For Mely who requested: knight James courting the King’s son Q. However, the court wizard would also like to have Q for himself, and he’s ready to use magic to get him...  
> And for Christine who requested: Q's been cursed to turn into a raven, knight!Bond must gain a new skillset to get him back  
> I suddenly had a vision of how they fit together and here we are.   
> As usual in July, this has not been beta'd so I hope it makes sense.

“Daddy, tell us the story of how you married Pappa again.”

“Please, please tell it again.”

“My little princesses, you’ve heard it so many times!”

“Tell it again!”

“Well, alright then. Let’s get you tucked in bed and I’ll start. Okay, it all starts with a prince and a Queen who insisted that he needed to find a consort. This prince was secretly courting a knight, but he was a fourth son and he wasn’t sure he wanted to make that public. The knight wasn’t sure either. But the prince knew who he wanted to marry. So he proposed a contest. He would set challenges that the knight would excel at. The Queen liked this plan, but someone else did not.”

“Who?”

“A dastardly individual who wanted the prince, and the power of the throne, for himself: the court wizard. He was a wily sorcerer, a cunning warlock, a sneaky wizard.”

“Those all mean the same thing.”

“Yes they do, my brilliant child. But it sounds more dramatic this way. This sneaky wizard tried competing in the challenges, but they were clearly set so that one person would win. He was not athletic or strong, but he had plenty of magic. So he cursed the prince.”

“No!”

“Yes. He cursed him to turn into a raven. A raven who could not talk, could not tell anyone who he was. He was stuck.”

“What did you do?”

“This prince couldn’t do much. The only thing he could do was to bring trinkets of his love to the knight. He left them on his windowsill every night and watched his lover sleep. He watched until he was summoned back to the wizard’s side during the day.”

“What happened next?”

“Next, the wizard issued a challenge of his own. He said that to win the hand of the prince, the applicant must perform a song to melt the spell. The song had to make the raven cry.”

“But raven’s don’t cry like people do.”

“No, they don’t. And that was the wizard’s plan. He would keep the prince trapped as a raven out of punishment for scorning his own advances. Then, when everyone had given up, he would undo his own spell and claim the prince for himself. Except...”

“Except?”

“Except?”

“Except the knight was determined. He would not let the prince be stuck with the wizard. He set out to learn the citole. He travelled between many different minstrels and even ventured to the neighboring kingdom to meet with a famous travelling minstrel. He would do anything to learn how to play the best song ever heard.”

“Was he good?”

“He wasn’t great. Not at first. But he kept trying until he was good. And then he practiced even more until he was excellent. Then, and only then, did he finally return to the kingdom to save the prince.”

“Did it work?”

“Did he save him?”

“Now you’re just jumping ahead. The knight came back without his armor, without his sword, armed only with his citole. He stood in the court, before the Queen, the wizard, and the raven. And he sang.”

“What did he sing?”

“He sang ‘Underneath the moonlit sky, me honey and I can sit hand in hand. Underneath the moonlit sky, me honey and I can rule fairyland.’”

“Mango, banana and tangerine, sugar and ackee and cocoa bean. When we get married we make them grow, and three little child in a row.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough my honey.”

“Why don’t you wrap up the story and we can make some boolooloop tonight.”

“What’s booloolooloop?”

“Never you mind. Now, as you two well know, the knight sang his utterly ridiculous song and the raven started laughing, laughing so hard he started crying for the spell the wizard cast only considered tears of sadness. The raven transformed back into the prince--”

“The incredibly handsome prince.”

“Stop it. Yes the prince transformed back, claimed the knight as his own, and they got married the next week. Years later they adopted two  _ adorable _ children who should very much be joining their younger brother in the dreamland.”

“Aww.”

“Yes. Storytime is over and you need to sleep. Good night, my darlings”


End file.
